


Defence Against Defence Teachers V

by Alisanne



Series: Defence Against Defence Teachers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #549: Snape  and Dolores Umbridge.</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> Implied character death, although if you blink you'll miss it.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Defence Teachers V

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #549: Snape and Dolores Umbridge.
> 
> **Warnings:** Implied character death, although if you blink you'll miss it.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defence Against Defence Teachers V

~

As Severus waited for Dumbledore in his office, he paced back and forth, accustomed to being summoned, but not to waiting this long. 

Just as he was beginning to think he’d misinterpreted the message, Dumbledore appeared. “Sorry to be late, Severus. I was at the Ministry.” 

“Oh?” 

Dumbledore sighed. “Someone sent Dementors after Harry in Little Whinging.” 

Severus blinked. “I knew nothing of--”

“I know.” Dumbledore shook his head. “The Minister won’t see reason. And now he thinks I’m plotting against him. We’ve been assigned a new Defence teacher.” 

“Let me guess,” said Severus. “Another Auror?” 

“Sadly, no. Dolores Umbridge.” 

~

Umbridge was a simpering, squat toad of a woman with hard eyes and a penchant for pink. Severus disliked her immediately. He knew enough about politics, however, to recognise her influence. 

He managed to avoid her for the most part, although he heard about her antics through the other staff. Minerva was especially vocal. “She’s using _blood quills_! It’s barbaric!” 

Severus had to agree. As vexing as students could be, it hardly merited torture. When he mentioned it to Dumbledore, he was met with shrugs. Dumbledore, it seemed, had other problems. Severus sighed. It appeared he was on his own. 

~

“...pink troll isn’t teaching anything!” Minerva poured an extra dram of whisky into her tea. “I thought Gilderoy was bad, but I honestly believe Dolores Umbridge is worse.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite a statement.” 

Minerva nodded. “I realise. But she’s focussing on pure book knowledge, refusing to teach defensive spells.” 

Severus pursed his lips. While he did believe that a teacher ruled their classroom, Umbridge’s antics did seem to call for interference. “Have you spoken with Dumbledore?” 

“Of course. His hands are tied. It’s up to us, Severus.” 

“But what can we do?”

Minerva sighed. “Whatever we can.” 

~

When Umbridge began issuing decrees, and Dumbledore didn’t interfere, Severus started watching Potter closely, not surprised when he formed a secret resistance. 

Knowing that Umbridge wasn’t going to tolerate that, Severus feared the time was coming when he would have to assist Potter, show his hand.

Fortunately, when Umbridge requested he brew her Veritaserum, Severus saw his chance. Agreeing to supply it, he diluted it so that it was almost ineffective. 

It wasn’t ideal, of course. Dosed in large enough quantities, it still worked, so when Umbridge began giving students massive doses, Severus notified Dumbledore, and waited for the fallout. 

~

“She’s taken over!” Minerva’s face appearing in Severus’ Floo startled him. “Albus fled!” 

Severus looked up from his book. “When?” 

“Just now.” Minerva growled. “I’ve a good mind to resign!”

“Don’t!” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus groaned. “If you do, Umbridge will have won. Although we should be careful of Floo-calling. She’s probably monitoring them, hoping we’ll have contact with Dumbledore.”

Minerva snorted. “As if he’d be that foolish.” 

“Agreed, but we are dealing with paranoid people.” 

“True.” Minerva sighed. “Fine, I’ll sign off. And, Severus?”

“Yes?” 

“You _will_ inform me if you hear from Albus?” 

“Of course.” 

~

Surprisingly, Severus heard from Lucius first. “I hear things are changing at Hogwarts, old friend.” 

Eyebrow raised, Severus inclined his head. “Indeed.” 

Lucius coughed. “I’m on a...mission for a mutual friend of ours.”

Severus’ blood ran cold. “Oh?” 

“Yes. Is there any way you can persuade a certain scarred boy to visit the Ministry? Soon?” Lucius smirked. “Specifically the Department of Mysteries.”

Severus snorted. “I’m hardly in said boy’s confidence.” 

Lucius nodded. “Of course. We’ll find another way.” His smile made Severus shiver. “We’ll manage. Our...mutual friend is quite resourceful.”

After signing off, Severus groaned. Where was Dumbledore?

~

Umbridge ruled Hogwarts with an iron fist. It made Severus’ teeth ache, but once Dumbledore contacted him, he was able to bide his time. Minerva was less patient, but the judicious application of whisky to her tea managed to settle her down.

Potter proved a tough nut to crack. Severus knew Umbridge would demand more Veritaserum at some point. When he was finally summoned, he feigned disinterest. “I’m completely out, so unless you wish to poison him,” Severus’ gaze flicked to Potter, “I cannot help you.” 

Umbridge looked frazzled. Severus hid his smile. But when Potter mentioned _Padfoot_ everything changed. 

~

“...think Potter meant Black. He’s not supposed to leave Order headquarters.” Severus huffed. “The idiot.” 

“We don’t yet know that he left,” said Kingsley. “I’ll check it out.”

Severus nodded. “You should also know that there’s a plan to lure Potter to the Ministry. According to Lucius, _he_ wants something there.” 

Kingsley narrowed his eyes. “Do you know what?” 

“No.” 

“All right.” Kingsley hesitated. “How’s Umbridge?” 

Severus snorted. “How do you think?”

Kingsley sighed. “Enough said. Can you contact...our leader?” 

“I shall.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Thanks, Snape.” 

Severus closed the Floo. _I hope I was in time._ Sadly, he wasn’t.

~

Dumbledore, restored as headmaster, had ordered the educational decrees removed. “Shame about Sirius, but he did hate staying behind.” His eyes went hard. “What happened to Dolores Umbridge at the hands of the centaurs, however, while deplorable, was...understandable.” 

Severus sighed. He suspected they hadn’t seen the last of her. “Speaking of, who are you contemplating as Defence teacher next year?” 

Dumbledore pursed his lips. “I’ve someone in mind, but I’m not sure he’ll accept. After all, he’s been avoiding it for years.” He eyed Severus pointedly. 

Severus froze. Slowly, he closed his eyes. “I am, as ever, at your service.” 

~


End file.
